<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“The Commander is a romantic, I think that's really sweet.” by little_dumpling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567040">“The Commander is a romantic, I think that's really sweet.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling'>little_dumpling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cody writes fanfiction [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Asexual CC-2224 | Cody, Clone Wars (Star Wars), Clones, Clones Are People Too, Clueless Cody, Clueless Waxer, Confusion, Crises, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gearshift doesn't realize he's taken it too far again, Humor, M/M, Personal Crisis, Prankster Gearshift, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, Space hobby, implied Boil/Waxer, implied Boil/others, questioning Waxer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <h4>Cody questions his ability to convey emotion. Waxer questions the nature of his relationships. Wooley is busy hero worshiping his superiors again. Rex is just so dang tired. Gearshift is having a lot of fun at his <i>vod</i>'s expense. And Yoda needs to stop gambling.</h4><p>What Cody and Waxer don't realize is what they really should be questioning is this: do any of us ever truly understand all of our emotions?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Surprisingly, can be read as a stand-alone. It should still make sense to any new readers. :)</span></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boil &amp; Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cody writes fanfiction [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“The Commander is a romantic, I think that's really sweet.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Me</i>: I'm so excited to write this series again! It is so light-hearted and funny compared to my other WIPs!<br/><i>Cody and Waxer</i>: We're in the middle of crises over here!<br/><i>Me</i>: Fking hell. It's angst city over here. So I've added something fun around in the middle of this fic to break up some of the tension. Hopefully it helps lighten this piece a little. </p><p>Also, just below is a list of all the (currently used) usernames on <span class="u">FicAndTheForce</span>, as requested. :) Hope y'all enjoy!</p><p><span class="u">List of usernames:</span><br/>[IhateRations24] Cody, CC-2224<br/>[SexyJediLover69] Quinlin Vos<br/>[SwimmingChamp] Bant Eerin<br/>[KeepCalm_CarryOn] Luminara Unduli<br/>[++FoodisGood++] Reeft<br/>[MySkyisAlwaysBlue] Aayla Secura<br/>[//KnightlyKnight\\] Siri Tachi<br/>[_headdress-enthusiast_] Adi Gallia<br/>[MyShipBringsAllTheBoystoTheYard] Garen Muln<br/>[librarian01] Jocasta Nu<br/>[that-speedo-life] Kit Fisto<br/>[Fatherly-Grand] Yoda<br/>[Had-it-with-these-MFing-councilmen] Mace<br/>[Republic_Queen_14] Padme<br/>[MachinesRFriendsNotFood] Gearshift</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Waxer shifted against his bunk, unable to sleep. It had been two days since him, Boil, Wooley, Longshot, Trapper and Gearshift had broken in to Cody's office and hacked his 'pad to see why Commander Cody had been acting so odd lately.</p><p>None of them could have guessed it was because the Commander was writing fictional stories about all of them and posting the results to the 'Net.</p><p>And that was all fine. Waxer didn't care that the Commander enjoyed writing stories like that. Even if they did hint at relationships between a <i>vod'e</i> and a Jedi General. That was the Commander's business. The Commander had even changed the names so no real brothers would ever be disciplined for something like that, fictional or not.</p><p>None of that was the problem. If anything, Waxer had been intrigued by the stories Cody was writing. That was until they were getting ready to put everything back where they had found it, and Gearshift had revealed that there had been a file on the 'pad with Waxer and Boil's names on it.</p><p>Gearshift hadn't opened the document, just spied the names, then teased Waxer over the idea that the Commander was writing romantic stories about him and Boil.</p><p>And that made Waxer... uneasy.</p><p>Boil was his best friend. His soul brother. He felt more complete, more at home around Boil than any other brother in the <i>vod'e</i>. He wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that maybe other people saw potential for something more... something different between them, than what they had.</p><p>And he wasn't sure if he was uneasy because now <i>he</i> was curious if there could be something different between him and Boil? ... Or, was he was uneasy because he could <i>never</i> feel something like that for Boil and didn't like the implications?</p><p>Maybe both reasons?</p><p>But all this uneasiness meant he'd been having a hard time sleeping, again.</p><p>He stayed up long hours each night, thinking about their relationship from every angle. Trying to understand why people would think of them that way. Trying to see if he could picture a romantic relationship between them. Trying to see if that kind of relationship with Boil even appealed to him.</p><p>Waxer had never been in any kind of romantic or even physical relationship before. He knew Boil had. In fact, Boil took every advantage of shore leave, and would disappear for days: off having sex with any attractive female that would have him.</p><p>Waxer only knew about Boil's dalliances because Trapper had mentioned it off-hand once. Waxer knew that Boil disappeared on shore leave, of course. But Boil never told Waxer about what he was doing. It had never bothered Waxer before, everyone had their secrets. Things they wanted to keep to themselves.</p><p>But now he wondered if Boil didn't want to talk about it because he was uncomfortable discussing something like that with Waxer. Maybe he could sense Waxer wanted something more (though Waxer wasn't even sure if he <i>did</i> feel that way towards Boil), and he didn't want to hurt Waxer's feelings? Or maybe he was worried Waxer would get jealous?</p><p>Waxer just didn't know anymore. He wasn't sure about anything. The thoughts went round and round his head, as if he was trapped on a conveyor belt, doomed to keep running with no end in sight.</p><p>On the third day after they'd looked through the Commander's 'pad, Waxer woke up after only a few hours of sleep and headed to the on-board gym to do his morning routine.</p><p>The exercises passed in a haze, his thoughts elsewhere.</p><p>After his shower, he stepped up to one of the sinks in their communal 'fresher and got out his toothbrush.</p><p>Boil was suddenly beside him, moving up to the adjoining sink. His <i>vod</i> began opening up his shaving kit so he could carefully trim his moustache and goatee.</p><p>Waxer stared at his friend, toothbrush frozen in his mouth.</p><p>“What's wrong?” Boil asked casually as he tilted his head up so he could run the electric razor down his neck.</p><p>But Waxer felt frozen, unable to move. He stared at Boil's stretched out neck. Wondering how his <i>vod</i> would react if Waxer leaned forward and kissed it gently.</p><p>A shudder of horror rippled through Waxer's spine. He leaned over the sink and spat out his toothpaste. “Nothing.”</p>
<hr/><p>It took Gearshift 20 hours to track down a barely usable command 'pad that was scheduled for recycling. The datapad would have to be just broken enough that no one would miss it, but functional enough that Gearshift would be able to fix it.</p><p>The first thing he did when he finally found one, was clean the poor thing off. It had been caked in mud. It looked like the 'pad had been dropped in the muck during their last campaign and had gotten some internal water damage.</p><p>“Awe, what did they do to you, poor baby.” Gearshift cooed softly to the 'pad.</p><p>After cleaning the outside, he was able to pry it open and spread some dry grain around the inside circuits. Dry grain that he'd specifically gotten for just this purpose, dehydrated carbs were excellent at soaking up water.</p><p>It took two day cycles before the dried grain had soaked up all the water and Gearshift was able to see the true hardware damage.</p><p>It looked like most of it could be salvaged. The biggest boon was that the screen was still completely fine. That would have been the hardest, most expensive thing to replace. If it had been lost, there would have been no use in saving the poor thing.</p><p>It would certainly need a new battery. Some of the delicate connections inside it had been damaged and would need to be re-soldered. The hard drive would need to be replaced, but that was fine. He would have replaced that anyways. By replacing the hard drive, he could put his own operating system on the device without having to wipe it first. He had a couple of older hard drives laying around anyways.</p><p>By the time a full standard week had passed since they'd broken into Cody's office, Gearshift had a new, fully-functioning 'pad of his very own. Of course, he immediately used the 'pad to get the invite code out of his inbox and create an account on <span class="u">FicAndTheForce</span>: the private server where Commander Cody posted his fanfiction.</p><p>“Welcome to <span class="u">FicAndTheForce</span>, MachinesRFriendsNotFood!” Said the banner at the top of the site, “<i>There are 4 registered users online</i>”.</p><p>Gearshift grinned.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>Captain Rock tightened the grip of his left hand on one of his DM-17's, and his right hand on the handhold above him, as they hurtled towards the landing point.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>General Skywalker's flying always left a little to be desired. Especially if one wanted to keep down their breakfast. But the one big benefit his General's flying did have (beside him using insane manoeuvres that somehow protected them from all enemy cannon fire), was that his crazy twists and turns really brought Rock's adrenaline up. And that made whatever intense situation they were about to jump into seem all the easier.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“We're nearing the drop point!” General Kenobi shouted over the sound of the cannons firing all around them, trying to hit the Republic Starfighters sent in to distract the enemy forces. “Get ready to jump out! General Skywalker will only be able to hover one-metre above the drop point for three minutes! Anyone not out by then will be taking the trip back up to the cruiser with Anakin.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The troopers around them straightened, nodding. They were ready.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“General!” Rock yelled to Obi-Wan as the ship began to slow.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Captain?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Good luck, sir. No matter what happens, I have your back!” Rock nodded, trying to convey the depth of his feelings and his physical support with only a nod. His helmet hid any expression he could give to convey his message.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Obi-Wan nodded, “I--</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>Cody sighed and set down the 'pad. Chapter 4 was giving him problems. He knew where he wanted his characters to end up, he was just worried he was trying to get there the wrong way.</p><p>It didn't help that he was really struggling with the General's character. Especially with how the General would react to Captain Rock's displays of emotion.</p><p>After all, what the kriff did Cody know about love? He was just a clone bred for war. A clone who'd never been in love.</p><p>But he wanted to be. There was something beautiful about two people finding each other in this giant galaxy. With all the sentient people out there in the galaxy, the idea that two people could find each other and feel that deeply for one another appealed to his heart. To his soul.</p><p>It was one of the reasons why he'd wanted to write this story about Rex and General Kenobi. And while he could easily imagine how the real Rex could feel deeply for the General (after all, it would be so easy to love Obi-Wan), he wasn't sure how to write the General's reactions and feelings.</p><p>He needed to research. But how? How could he find that out? And how <i>did</i> one react to finding out another person loved you?</p><p>Cody locked the 'pad and sighed. He really should be working on his paperwork anyways.</p><p>He picked up his newer command 'pad and opened his inbox.</p>
<hr/><p>The idea hit him as he finished reading Chapter 3 of Commander Cody's fic: the most recently posted chapter. Gearshift really wanted someone else to read all of these chapters so he could talk with them about it. It was such a good story! None of the other <i>vod</i> who'd broken into the Commander's office with him, seemed all that interesting in reading the rest of the Commander's stories.</p><p>So he didn't have anyone to discuss the nuances of Cody's plot with.</p><p>But maybe he did know someone who would be interested in reading this story. And even if he wasn't interested in the plot, this <i>vod</i> would definitely find it hilarious.</p><p>Captain Rex. He should send the chapters to Captain Rex! Gearshift grinned gleefully to himself at the idea.</p><p>He opened his comm inbox and started a new message to Rex.</p>
<hr/><p>“But <i>why</i> does the Commander think we're together?” Waxer quietly asked Wooley a few nights later as they readied their bunks for inspection.</p><p>Wooley frowned softly at Waxer. “<i>Vod</i>, why is this bothering you so much? I mean, the story about the General and Captain Rex was obviously made-up. Even if the Commander <i>did</i> write a story about you and Boil, it was just pretend.</p><p>“I mean I guess we should have realized it before,” Wooley continued with a soft smile on his face. “The Commander is a romantic. He wants to see love in everyone around him. I think that's really sweet.”</p><p>Waxer closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief at Wooley's hero-worship.</p><p>“If it's bothering you that much, have you talked to Boil about it? Or the Commander?” Wooley stepped close and put his hand on Waxer's shoulder. The warmth of Wooley's hand through his body suit was comforting.</p><p>Waxer couldn't talk to <i>Boil</i> about this, he couldn't! What if it jeopardized their friendship? “I can't say anything to the Commander, Wooley! We broke into his office!” He hissed angrily.</p><p>No matter what he tried though, he couldn't get thoughts about that story out of his head.</p><p>“Waxer,” Boil said as he walked up to his bunk, bucket in hand. He must have just gotten off his shift rounds. “Everything alright?” Boil tilted his head in concern. Boil didn't often show concern for others, but he always went out of his way to show Waxer how much he cared.</p><p>Waxer imagined himself stepping forward into Boil's space, pushing him up against the bunks and leaning in to kiss him.</p><p>“It's fine,” he said shakily.</p><p>
  <i>Kriff.</i>
</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[IhateRations24] <i>has joined the chat.</i><br/>
<br/>
[SexyJediLover69] hey rations! Hows the writing foing?<br/>
<br/>
[IhateRations24] Alright. I'm a little stuck right now, though.<br/>
<br/>
[MyShipBringsAllTheBoystoTheYard] Oh? Can we help?<br/>
<br/>
[IhateRations24] Well I'm having a difficult time figuring out how one of my character's would react to a situation.<br/>
<br/>
[SexyJediLover69] is it the kind opf fun situation I'm thinking of? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>
<br/>
[IhateRations24] I'm not... sure? My first character is getting very close to expressing how they're feeling, and I just don't know how character two would react? And how does my first character even say something like “I love you”?<br/>
<br/>
[KeepCalm_CarryOn] Depends on the situation and person, for sure.<br/>
<br/>
[//KnightlyKnight\\] maybe it would help if you put yourself in that character's place? how would you react?<br/>
<br/>
[IhateRations24] But that's just it, I guess I don't know how I would react either. And character two is just <i>so</i> different from me and my experiences.<br/>
<br/>
[SexyJediLover69] well there is a reason some masters nad apprentices stay so close after knighting. ;)<br/>
<br/>
[//KnightlyKnight\\] I don't like what you're implying SJL. Stop being such a letch.<br/>
<br/>
[IhateRations24] What does a master/apprentice relationship have to do with anything?<br/>
<br/>
[KeepCalm_CarryOn] I think what SJL is trying to say is just go and ask him for real, then maybe you'll have your answer.<br/>
<br/>
[IhateRations24] But I'm talking about fiction, and you're all talking about real life<br/>
<br/>
[//KnightlyKnight\\] Riiiight. And KeepCalm doesn't want the General on his knees for her, day and night.<br/>
<br/>
[KeepCalm_CarryOn] Knightly! &gt;:(<br/>
<br/>
[KeepCalm_CarryOn] IHR24, there's no right or wrong way to express your feelings. In fiction OR real life. Just have <i>your characters</i> say what feels right.<br/>
<br/>
[IhateRations24] Alright, thanks... I guess?<br/>
<br/>
[IhateRations24] <i>has left the chat.</i><br/>
<br/>
[SexyJediLover69] why is anakin being so hesitrant telling his master how he feels?<br/>
<br/>
[MyShipBringsAllTheBoystoTheYard] I always thought [IhateRations24] was going out with that Naboo senator?<br/>
<br/>
[SexyJediLover69] yeah, id' pay to watch those two togehter as well!<br/>
<br/>
[Fatherly-Grand] Keep perverse daydreams to yourself, you should, Knight Vos.<br/>
<br/>
[SexyJediLover69] woops soory, MY! I didnbt reakuze yiy were still in the chat! D:<br/>
<br/>
[Fatherly-Grand] Before hitting enter, edit your words you should. Paid for your schooling, the Jedi did.<br/>
<br/>
[SexyJediLover69] ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>
<br/>
[Fatherly-Grand] Besides, wrong you all are. No romantic interest in Master Kenobi, has young Skywalker.<br/>
<br/>
[MyShipBringsAllTheBoystoTheYard] I'll take that bet.<br/>
<br/>
[Fatherly-Grand] Already lost too many credit to you, Knight Muln, when tricked me you did, to think that Senator was with child.<br/>
<br/>
[MyShipBringsAllTheBoystoTheYard] I mean, that's your own fault, Master. You could have felt that through the Force.<br/>
<br/>
[Fatherly-Grand] Rude that is. Taught you better, I have.<br/>
<br/>
[SexyJediLover69] buut isn't Senator Orn Free Taa a male?<br/>
<br/>
[Fatherly-Grand] <i>has left the chat.</i><br/>
<br/>
[SexyJediLover69] salty XD<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Rex was positive this was the worst week he'd had since back when he'd first started ARC training on Kamino. He remembered every night being so physically and mentally exhausted that he would do little more than return to his bunk, undress and fall sleep before even eating dinner or doing his evening ablutions.</p><p>Now though, Rex had a lot more responsibilities. He couldn't just conk-out any damn time he felt like it. That meant he had things to do, even when he was exhausted. Even when he was at his lowest. Like now.</p><p>General Skywalker had been, for lack of a better term, pissy lately. Morale was down; the 501st battalion had suffered great losses in their last battle. They'd also gotten a huge batch of Shinies right before their last battle, and those Shinies were now all having a hard time adjusting to their new normal. As Captain of a large company, and current acting Colonel of 3 companies (at least until a new Colonel could be promoted or brought in), that meant he had a lot of Shinies to take care of. A lot of Shinies to comfort, to recite names with, to make sure they had someone to go to when the shell-shock hit them hard.</p><p>On top of all that, some of the battalion's restocking requests had been denied by the Republic Army's Quartermaster on Coruscant. He'd heard from down the grapevine (mostly from Cody), that restocking requests for many Divisions had been denied lately. But that meant that Rex, Captain Hedge, Commander Appo and various Lieutenants had been doing a lot of Inventory lately. The goal was to try and find <i>some</i> supplies to move around to compensate for their current shortage.</p><p>So when Rex finally got a moment to sleep, he was exhausted. Some days he didn't even change out of his armour. Just sat down and passed out the moment he was off his feet. He felt like an untrained Shiny all over again. Exhausted, naive and uncertain about the war and his future.</p><p>The morning after the officers had finally finished going through every single piece of inventory on the whole damn cruiser, and Rex finally had a moment to himself, he decided to use that moment to read through any non-essential communications he'd received that week.</p><p>And that was when Rex found out about Cody's fanfiction.</p><p>At first, he was unsure why Gearshift from the 212th was even emailing him. After all they weren't from the same batch, nor had they ever been that close. He knew of Gearshift through some of Cody's stories. The man sounded downright hilarious, but sometimes took his jokes a bit too far. Though Cody had quite a few jokesters like that under his direct command. Rex didn't envy him. There was a reason the 212th had the cleanest toilets in the GAR.</p><p>So he was unsure why he got the comm from Gearshift for a whole three minutes. Three minutes was all it took him to read through the message and start looking through the attachments.</p><p>At first he was <i>angry</i>. Not just angry: spitting mad. How dare his brother, one of the few he trusted above all others write such a thing about him!? It made it seem as if those were Rex's feelings, written and displayed before the eyes of the whole Republic! (Well at least if Gearshift's message indicating Cody had posted the story to the 'Net was to be believed.)</p><p>But the more he'd read, the less angry he felt. Instead, the more <i>sad</i> he felt.</p><p>Yes, he'd looked at General Kenobi and seen someone to look up to. Someone with knowledge and experience that this war desperately needed. And yes, he saw what an attractive man he was. Most of the <i>Vod'e</i> did. But beyond that, he'd never really given General Kenobi much thought. He didn't want him, body, mind and soul as Cody's Captain Rock did...</p><p>But Rex remembered back to the Galactic literature classes they'd gotten on Kamino, and how one of his instructors had off-puttingly made the remark that "literature is often a reflection of the author themselves. Whether it be a part of their personality, their feelings, or something they had experienced".</p><p>And Rex was shrewd enough to read Cody's story and understand that Captain Rock had nothing to do with <i>Rex</i> and everything to do with <i>Cody</i>.</p><p>His <i>vod</i>, one of his best friends was <i>in love</i>. And not in love with just anyone: he was in love his own General. The General in charge of one third of the entire Republic Army. That had to be difficult for Cody who valued duty and honour so highly. No, not difficult, it had to be excruciating for Cody.</p><p>Excruciating to serve under that man, day in and day out, never knowing if they would both survive the next battle. Excruciating to love that man that deeply and never know if your love could be returned by the man, because he was a Jedi.</p><p>Rex knew that under all of those serious expressions, Cody was a man who felt deeply. But he never dreamed that would lead to this.</p><p>So the last emotion Rex felt when he finally finished reading the story was <i>pity</i>.</p><p>Pity that his <i>vod</i> felt something so deeply and then put it out there for the entire galaxy to see.</p><p>Rex put his 'pad down and sighed. <i>At least the writing is good</i>, he thought to himself with a sad smile.</p><p>He had a lot more things he needed to do today, but he would be sure to make time to talk to call his <i>vod</i>. To check in with him.</p><p>His last thoughts before he put the matter out of his mind were these: if Cody put this on the 'Net somewhere... Had General Kenobi read it? Did the General know about it? If he had, did he see how deeply his Commander felt for him? Or did he think it was Rex, Cody was writing about?</p><p>Oh Force he hoped not. For both his and Cody's sake.</p>
<hr/><p>Cody finished editing the last part of chapter 4. He wasn't satisfied with it, but it would do.</p><p>The advice the other users on <span class="u">FicAndTheForce</span> had given him, had been confusing. But in the end what he'd taken from the conversation was that he needed to draw from himself to write Obi-Wan's character, even if the result wasn't exactly right.</p><p>So Cody thought about his own General, and how he interacted with Cody or General Skywalker or Commander Tano before any battle. The General always had calm strength, even when he was unsure they could win. He was strong for all of them, he was a person they could lean on. So Cody decided to try and channel that.</p><p>And in the moment of truth at the end of chapter 4, when Captain Rock was about to admit his feelings, Cody decided to cheat a bit. If the other character was unconscious, then Cody wouldn't need to write a reaction for him! It was a simple solution. Even if it did feel a bit dishonest to his readers.</p><p>But it was Cody's fic, he could write it however he damn well pleased.</p><p>Cody copied the text of the chapter and pasted it into the form and hit submit.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>“We're nearing the drop point!” General Kenobi shouted over the sound of the cannons firing all around them, trying to hit the Republic Starfighters sent in to distract the enemy forces. “Get ready to jump out! General Skywalker will only be able to hover one-metre above the drop point for three minutes! Anyone not out by then will be taking the trip back up to the cruiser with Anakin.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The troopers around them straightened, nodding. They were ready.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“General!” Rock yelled to Obi-Wan as the ship began to slow.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Captain?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Good luck, sir. No matter what happens, I have your back!” Rock nodded, trying to convey the depth of his feelings and his physical support with only a nod. His helmet hid any expression he could give to convey his message.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“There is no such thing as luck. The Force will be with us,” Obi-Wan smiled assuredly at him. “But I promise I have your back as well!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The ship came to a sudden halt and General Kenobi used the Force to opened the ship doors so fast, the movement didn't even register in Rock's eyes. But that familiar one-handed gesture from the General did.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The </i>vod'e<i> immediately began jumping out and securing the drop point, with Rock at the front, and the General at the back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So far, so good. It looked like the Seppies didn't know they were here yet. Maybe this mission would be easy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rock didn't know how wrong he was. He also didn't know how awful the next twelve hours would be on both his body and his heart...</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>Waxer watched as Boil approached some of the free weights and picked out a set of matching dumbells.</p><p>Boil was dressed only in a pair of dark grey shorts that hugged his body, his rippled chest on display. He was much more built than Waxer, who spent a lot more of his free time on his Lieutenant paperwork.</p><p>They had both been scheduled for late free time today, and the training room was almost empty. Normally Waxer had an earlier free-time, but had been able to swap rounds with Lieutenant Brush for this very purpose.</p><p>He couldn't go on like this any longer. He'd lost too much sleep. It weighed too heavily on his mind.</p><p>So Waxer stepped towards his best friend, his black uniform smart and straight. He didn't want to wear his armour for this conversation, and his uniform always made him feel confident.</p><p>Boil turned at the sound of his nearing footsteps. “Waxer? What are you doing here? I thought you were on rounds right now?”</p><p>Waxer shook his head.</p><p>The concern on Boil's face made Waxer's heartbeat triple in rate. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't avoid Boil any longer.</p><p>“Boil, I... I...” This throat felt like it was closing up.</p><p>Boil set down his free-weights and took a step closer. “Are you finally ready to tell me what's on your mind? I can tell something has been bothering you for the past week.”</p><p>Boil always could read him so well.</p><p>“I've been trying to be patient, Waxer, but you're not making it very easy.” Boil paused and searched his eyes. “Remember back during training on Kamino? You would get upset over some unconscious slight from one of the trainers, and you would let it build up in your mind over and over and over until you couldn't hold your feelings in anymore. Do you remember how you would come to me and scream, or cry, or talk until the poison had drained?”</p><p>Boil reached out and put his hands on Waxer's shoulders. “Well I'm still here. Just let it out. I'm listening.”</p><p>Waxer tried to catch his breath, but it was like there was no air in the room. Yes, he'd always gone to Boil in the past when something was bothering him. But how could he this time when what was bothering him had to do <i>with Boil</i>?</p><p>Unable to find the ability to speak, Waxer did the only thing he could think to do.</p><p>He leaned forward into Boil's space and kissed him as hard as he could. It was more of a smacking of their lower faces together than a kiss, but the intention was clear.</p><p>Waxer jumped back immediately, horrified at what he'd done.</p><p>Still unable to speak, he gaped for a second at Boil and then fled the room, unable to even glance back at his best friend.</p><p>Boil stood there motionless and watched him leave.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two main parts left in this series I think.</p><p>Love to hear what you think! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>